I'm Your Guy
by Kyepie05
Summary: This is set right after the Proof in the Pudding. Still thinking about what things would have been like for them had she been pregnant, Angela and Hodgins spend some time together and think about the what if's that they were left with after their break up. Part of this was inspired by the Odd Life of Timothy Green.


**Well, I have an extreme love for Angela and Hodgins. I think they're the best couple on TV. I also have a near obsession with them in _the Proof in the Pudding_ and I admit to crying at it quite a few times. Anyway, I was watching _The Odd Life of Timothy Green_ and got inspired to write this! hope you like it!**

** I do not own the characters or _Bones_. It all belongs to FOX and Hart Hanson. I also do not own _The Odd Life of Timothy Green_. That is Disney's.**

It was 5 o'clock in the evening as Angela walked into the Founding Fathers. She'd just woken up and couldn't manage to calm her thoughts enough to sleep. It was impossible to stop thinking about the emotionally exhausting night they had just spent in the Jeffersonian studying remains that may or may not have been John F. Kennedy's. Honestly, she didn't really care whom the remains belonged to at the moment. It was a fascinating case but her thoughts were trapped elsewhere.

_I'm your guy._

The day had started like any other… Until she took that pregnancy test. She shook her head as she sat down at the bar, not making any move to order her drink. What was she going to do? Wendell wasn't the guy. He was a good guy, he was a sweetheart, but he wasn't _her_ guy.

_I'm your guy._

Angela told a few people about the test, although not many. As she worked, the doubt and fear were constantly holding her back from truly focusing. But that all stopped when Jack Hodgins walked into her office. She would never forget the nervousness in his eyes as he looked at her. But even more important was the love and excitement dancing in those same blue eyes and in that wonderful voice of his as well. "My point is, I'm your guy," he'd said. "I'm your guy. I love you. I _love_ you. And I want to help you in whatever way I can. If you want to move in together, if you want to get married… I'm here for you and the baby. In whatever role you need."

Then the test turned out to be a false positive and Angela had actually felt disappointed. She had, without realizing it, become excited and ready to have that life with Jack. They had always talked about kids, thrown around different ideas as to what the child would be like, wished that their baby would have different traits of the other… She sighed to herself quietly. After they finally got out of the Jeffersonian, she had gone home and gone to bed, too tired to worry about it. But once she woke up there was no escape. She couldn't stop wondering about what it would have been like. She couldn't stop imagining another chance with Jack when they had once been so close to being together forever.

But if they had been so close and had ended up breaking apart anyway did they really belong together? Did they stand a chance in the long run? Or would they just break under pressure again?

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The bartender was looking right at her with an air of forced patience about him.

She hesitated then shook her head and got to her feet. "No, thank you. I'm just gonna…" She motioned to the door, ducked her head, and turned around, moving towards the door just as it opened as someone else walked in. Not paying any attention, Angela felt herself run straight into the newcomer. "Sorry," she said, looking up. She stopped, her breath catching in her throat as she looked into the eyes of Jack Stanley Hodgins IV.

_I'm your guy._

He looked at her in surprise. "Angela? What are you doing here? I figured you'd be catching up on sleep…"

"I'm not that tired," she lied, shaking her head. "But I was headed home anyway."

Jack nodded slowly then stepped out of her way. "I was just coming for a drink… couldn't sleep anymore."

Angela nodded. "I understand that. I'm- I'm gonna…" She nodded her head at the door and only took two steps towards it when she stopped. "Jack." She turned around to find him watching her. Had he turned at the sound of his name or had he never turned away from her? "I was…. Would you like to come home with me for a little bit? Some company might do us both good…"

He smiled, looking surprised but honestly happy. She noticed that that excited look was starting to shine in his eyes again as he nodded.

_I'm your guy._

"I'd love that."

"Great…"

* * *

Jack laughed, shaking his head. He was sitting on one end of her couch; Angela on the other, one leg folded underneath her as she leaned against the armrest, laughing. "No, that's not how it happened!" Jack was insisting, laughter causing his voice to crack as he spoke.

"Oh, really?" she asked, noticing as she did so that her voice sounded lighter than it had in a long time. "Then how'd it happen? Do tell." It seemed the two of them remembered their weekend at a Bed & Breakfast in North Carolina a few years back very differently.

"Some of the other guys and I had a few drinks, talked, laughed, compared stories of our girlfriends or wives or whatever, got pretty tipsy, and went to bed. It was not as colorful as you seem to remember it."

"You wish it was that simple." Angela grinned at him and drank what was left in her wineglass. "I remember you bursting into the dining room where I was with the other girls insisting that you didn't tell me you loved me enough and serenading me."

Jack winced, a grin still stretched across his face. "I made myself forget about you telling me that… Maybe your memory of it really _is_ more accurate."

"Maybe? Sweetie, first of all, you were so drunk you don't remember any of it. Second of all, I have it on video tape if you need proof."

He paled, staring. "You taped it?!"

"Are you kidding?" Angela laughed. "I couldn't pass that chance up! You were wasted! Besides, I knew you wouldn't remember a thing and you'd insist I was lying."

"I was hoping…"

She laughed, "It wasn't really _that_ bad." Jack raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Really," she insisted. "We all thought you were sweet. All of the other women were talking about how…" Her voice drifted off for a minute. Closing her eyes, she sucked in a breath and continued, "…about how it was obvious how in love you were and that you'd make a great dad. But I always knew that…" She opened her eyes and her brown gaze met his blue, which was completely serious now.

"I always thought we'd have a kid," he said quietly.

She allowed a soft smile. "Me too… I always thought it would have your eyes… You can see your entire heart shining through them… They're the most expressive eyes I've ever seen."

Jack smiled warmly back at her. "I thought it'd have your smile. That smile can light up even the darkest of rooms… It can make anyone feel better."

Angela looked down at the floor. How did the conversation get here of all places? This seemed like the worst and most painful thing they could possibly be talking about. Especially right now. Right now they were both still thinking of what almost was. Of her horrible, lying pregnancy test.

_I'm your guy._

"I got it." She heard Jack get to his feet and move around the room, picking things up, as he spoke. She looked up again as he knelt on the other side of the coffee table and set down a small box, a pad of paper, and a pen. "I don't know about you, Angie, but I've been dying… All of these what ifs and wonderings… I wanted to know what that kid would be like… So...?" He scribbled something on a pad, tore out the page, and set it down on the table.

There, in his messy handwriting, were the words _**"Angie's smile".**_ He held out the pad and pen, offering them to her, not taking his eyes away from hers. Angela hesitated, unsure if she should play along with the game or not. This could just make things more painful. What good could come from it? They'd never have this child.

"Okay." Jack drew his hand back and wrote something on another paper then ripped it out and slammed it beside the other one. _**"An artist's view of the world"**_ Seeing her hesitate again, he offered it to her for a second time, more vigorously, his bright eyes almost begging her. "Come on Angie… It's closure. It's just closure… Come _on_." He pulled them back and quickly scrawled something else and set it down then held them out once more. She looked at the paper. _**"Much too passionate."**_

Angela met his gaze again and Jack smiled softly. "C'mon, Ange," he said softly. "We're both very passionate people… Imagine that combined. Besides… No kid is perfect."

_I'm your guy._

She smiled and took the pad and pen. Jack straightened up, allowing a grin to spread across his face again, looking from the pad in her hand to her face and back again like a kid on Christmas. "I think our kid would be respectful," she said, writing it down.

"Oh, absolutely! Look at who it has for family!" He moved so that he was sitting on the coffee table, body turned towards her. "There's Dr. B and she _demands_ respect. It's just her personality."

"And Booth, of course!" Angela grinned, ripping out the paper and setting it down.

"Don't get me started on Cam." Jack grinned and leaned towards her a little. "What else?"

"Your eyes; absolutely." She scribbled it down then thought for a moment. "And your freaky brains. That love of knowledge you have." She grinned. "You get so excited about it."

"Aw, Angela, that's the best way to enjoy your work." Jack grinned as he watched her throw the newest papers down. "Hey, hey, I got one." He took the pad and pen again. "You know how you play with your hair when you're nervous or when something's bothering you?"

Angela laughed. "No, no. Do not throw that in there!"

"Nope, too late!" He tossed the paper on the pile, grinning. "It's on paper now."

She grinned and took the pad from him. "I don't think I trust you with this anymore. Hey, I've got one." She scribbled it down then tossed it. "Don't you think our kid would love animals?"

"Oh, yeah." Jack leaned towards her more, watching her write it down, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "I could see our son or daughter trying to raise thousands of dollars to save a pig."

She laughed. "Hey, I saved that pig."

"Yes you did." He grinned. "Couldn't you just see us with two or three dogs around the house?"

"And they'd mean the world to our kid."

"You bet."

Angela set the paper down on the pile. "I've got one more." She wrote it down then smiled at him as she slowly tore it out and set it down. "Our kid would _love_ the swings…"

Jack met her gaze, eyes slowly becoming serious again. "I like that one," he said softly.

"So do I…"

For a moment the rest of the world disappeared. All that was left on the planet was Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins. As she stared into his eyes- his beautiful, expressive, sparkling, loving eyes- she was forced to realize that she had never gotten over him. She never could and she never would. And right now, in this moment, she didn't want to. The feelings she felt when she was with him were so pure and so real that she couldn't imagine willingly giving them up.

Reaching out, he gently brushed back a few strands of her hair. His touch was light and tentative, as if he wasn't quite sure how she would respond to the touch. When she didn't pull away, he moved his hand to her cheek and stroked it with the back of his knuckles. Quickly, almost as if he thought he had to act before his courage abandoned him, he leaned across the table and kissed her softly. Kissing him back was something she didn't even have to think about. It was natural and easy; there was nothing forced or difficult about it.

_I'm your guy._

They both seemed to find themselves in the same moment. Still moving as one, they broke apart. When Angela opened her eyes, she saw that Jack was unmoving, eyes still closed, lips still slightly parted. She found himself tempted to kiss him again but the moment was gone. They were in the real world again and they weren't alone in it anymore. They were in a world where she was dating Wendell, a really good guy, a friend.

"I should go," Jack murmured, still not opening his eyes.

"Yeah…. We- we should both get some sleep…"

"Yeah…" Turning his head away, he opened his eyes again. "Okay…" He took a deep breath then got to his feet. He grabbed his coat and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Angela." She heard the door open and shut and then she was alone.

_I'm your guy._

She looked at the papers and felt a rush as she realized they weren't done yet. He couldn't leave. Heart racing, she gathered the papers and stuffed them into the box. They weren't done yet. She snatched up the box, pulled on her shoes, grabbed her coat and purse, and raced out the door. She quickly exited the apartment building and spotted him walking down the street. "Jack!"

He stopped and turned around, looking surprised. "Angela?"

She held up the box. "We aren't done yet." He cocked his head, not registering what she meant. "Aren't we going to bury it?"

He chuckled, ducked his head, and began walking back to her. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Where shall we do it?"

"I know where to go." She took a few steps backwards, grinning at him. "Are you coming?"

* * *

"The park?" Jack grinned at her as they stepped onto the grass. It wasn't any park. It was the park they had gone for their first date.

"Yeah. Fitting, don't you think?" Angela smiled at him. This was the closest either of them would get to closure. They should finish where they started.

He nodded. "I do think so. Come on." Taking the lead, he moved towards the swing set with Angela right behind him.

Once they reached it, they dropped to their knees and began to dig. "Alright," she said when it looked deep enough. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Smiling, Jack shook his head. "Together. One…"

"Two…"

"Three." They both picked up an end of the small box and set it into the hole. He smiled at her then pushed some of the sand back into the hole. She joined in and, within moments, they were back on their feet. "Well… That's it then." He looked at the filled in hole then at the swings. She followed his gaze and could almost see the two of them on those swings; Jack standing on his while she laughed and told him he was going to kill himself. She shook the memory away and looked at him again.

"Let's go home," Jack said quietly. Angela nodded and the two of them walked out of the park side by side.

When they reached her building they stopped at the door, standing wordlessly. "Would you like me to walk you up to the door?"

"No… Thank you though." She moved to the door and then looked back at him. "And thank you… For coming over."

"It was fun." Jack gave a small smile. "I'm glad you invited me."

"Me too…" Angela sighed softly. "I'm gonna go up…"

"Yeah…. G'night."

"Night." She walked inside and to her apartment.

This didn't feel like closure. It felt wrong trying to make it closure. She couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the end. Kicking off her shoes and dropping her purse and coat, Angela thought back to the case with the dead boy wrapped in the shroud. His girlfriend had left his body with a white, _Romeo and Juliet_ rose. At the end of the case, Jack had left the same rose on her desk with no words, just a meaningful look, before going home that night.

_I'm your guy._

Once again, she thought back to their first date. She smiled to herself as she remembered him using the line "better than a dream". She had laughed but it _had_ been better than a dream. That was when she realized just how much trouble she was in. Angela moved to her bedroom, playing with her hair.

_I'm your guy._

She began to get changed for bed as she thought about those horrible moments when she had thought she had lost him to the Gravedigger. She had been so happy to see him alive when they found them. She remembered kissing him and, later that night, taking him home with her. She also remembered him crying out in his sleep as he tossed and turned. She remembered holding him when he needed her to and then simply just lying near him when he needed his space.

_I'm your guy._

Angela went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then took a sleeping pill, turning her mind back to his first two proposals. She had turned him down both times, saying the moment didn't feel right. Then, finally, he had spelled out "be my love" in shrimp and told her all he needed was her. Nothing had to change; he just wanted to be with her. That was what she had needed to hear. They set the date for that Saturday. But, of course, that didn't happen.

_I'm your guy._

She slipped into bed and shut off the light, thinking about the search for her husband and how happy Jack had been when she had remembered Grayson's name. She remembered their first Christmas together and the ornaments they made. Then she thought about Zack and how she had held Jack while they both shed tears for their friend the night the truth came out.

_I'm your guy._

When Grayson had shown up, she thought for sure that their problems were over. But they had barely started. The papers got signed but seeds of distrust had been planted and there was no escape. She had walked out and he hadn't stopped her. Angela rolled over, wishing the memories would stop.

_I'm your guy._

As time went on, it seemed they would never be back together. They seemed to be moving farther and farther apart. Although she and Jack had a moment, a great moment, together after she and Roxie split and she had first gone to him when her celibacy was almost over, they never made the leap to getting back together.

_I'm your guy._

Then she was with Wendell and her time with Jack seemed like a distant memory. But then she had her pregnancy scare and Jack had said the words that brought it all rushing back: "I'm your guy." Angela sighed and rolled onto her stomach, wrapping her arms around her pillow. She could feel the effects of her sleeping pill take hold but that didn't stop Jack's voice from echoing around in her head. She heard three very important words rolling around her mind as she drifted off.

_I'm your guy._

**Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
